


Make a Wish

by LittleLeeeLoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: BlueCentric, It probably will never be unless I'm struck with inspiration., MM timeline present, Mentions of Time Travel, Note the & between Blue and Shadow. This isn't a ship fic. Just two dudes on a journey., OoT timeline present, Other, POV First Person, ShadowCentric, Slight OOCness, This fanfic has been sitting in my drive for like 8 years. It's not finished, exploring the world, wonky timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeeeLoo/pseuds/LittleLeeeLoo
Summary: Wish upon a shooting star, travel the shadows to a far. Cleanse the demons deep within, and pray for forgiveness once again. Grab life with a hook, and hold it steady like a book. Don't let go- whatever you do, for it might be the last of you.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, it originally starts out in FourSwords time, somehow jumps to (this is after the Hero has past) Ocarina of Time, and moves to Majora's Mask. It's a bit wonky but this has just been sitting in my computer for YEARS.

It’s times like these that I’m glad the green clad hero didn’t place the Four Sword back in its pedestal in that holy shrine. It’s times like this, where I reside in Vio’s shadow, watching a fight between the self-appointed leader of our group and the supposed leader. If you didn’t get what I meant by that- I suppose I’ll have to tell you. Blue and Green. Sword fighting, shirtless, bloody, sweaty, for the entire world to see.

We were at a tournament somewhere in Hyrule, in the desert, and Vio had given us the history of the lands and the name of whatever it was but, I wasn’t listening. It was boring.

“Vio,” I heard a childish voice whine from beside Vio and I. “Blue and Green are going to really hurt each other!” Well, duh- they are fighting.

“I’ll stop it if it gets too far Red…” Vio mumbled back, not bothering to look up from his book- I’ll inform you it was simply a history book, (boring- I know).

“But-“ the smallest blond- I still find it amusing that even though we’re all supposed to be the same person, we all look a lot different from each other now- whined out, but soon trailed off with a pout. He plopped down next to Vio (thankfully not on me) and leaned against the intelligent blond’s shoulder, intently watching the proceeding just like I was.

“Give up! Before I really hurt you,” I could hear Blue taunt- his biceps bulging as he pushed against Green sword- they were hilt to hilt at the moment, both their teeth gritted together in concentration.

“And let you win? Not likely,” Green commented, pushing back just as hard, his arms trembling from the amount of strength it took to keep the aggressive and obviously stronger Link at bay.

Yes- It was times like these that I loved that we were still separate beings. I watched sweat collect at Blue’s brow and watched in wonder as he kicked Green in the chest, propelling the teen backwards to the ground. It wasn’t even a second later before the blue hero was perched on top of him; the flat of his blade pressed against Green’s neck.

“I win again,” Blue gloated, a sinister grin on his face as the crowd of zealous women roared.

Green scoffed and pushed the blade and Blue away. “You got lucky.”

The other rolled over and stood, raising his hands in victory and listening to the crowd of women cheering loudly with their overly high pitched voices.

I personally thought Blue was being a little bit of a show off, but hey- It’s all good. I could be the same way at times. It was only when Green actually sat on me that I jumped out of my thoughts and cussed him out to the Goddesses and back… Well not that he knew unfortunately, but still I did it. Deal with it.

“I hate losing to Blue, Vi… I never hear the end of it…” Green complained, licking at his wounds. Well… not literally but the metaphors thingies Vio uses all the time.

“I am aware of this.” Vio replied, not looking up from his boring book that smelled horrible. It wasn’t even the nice new book smell, no it was like someone soaked it in a swamp and let it sit on the stove to hopefully dry but ended up frying it. Man, I can’t even explain how bad it smelled. Lets just say I was surprised Vio wasn’t making as many faces as I was.

Green sighed loudly and limped past the rest of us. I was surprised when Red jumped up and followed after him like a little puppy, claiming he was going to clean and wrap Green’s wounds. You might think it’s innocent, but I know that something fishy is going on. Red is always either with Vio or Green (I guess cause they’re nicer to him), he had long since given up on helping Blue since Blue seemed to get meaner and meaner to him, and this lead to Vio not paying attention to me as much. Stupid Red.

Blue came down a minute later, holding his sword over his shoulder and a belt over the other one. I wasn’t sure if it was awesome or just annoying how cocky he seemed to be after his victory. Hmm~ Makes me just want to ruin his little glory dance and just- you know- trip him up.

The next thing Blue knew, his face was slammed into the ground and he was practically breathing dust. He cursed colorfully before rubbing his face of blood and dust. “I’m going to fucking kill you Vio!”

“You think I would honestly go out of my way to purposely trip you?” Vio asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

Blue growled and stomped his foot down which I narrowly avoided mind you. “I don’t fucking know, you asshole!”

I had to give Vio kudos, he was really good at pissing Blue off more. “Your language that you are using is making you sound like a misguided, spoiled-rotten, toddler. I was going to say child, but you act younger than that.”

“I’m not some fucking toddler!”

“One of these days your mouth is going to getting more than a ‘fucking.’” Woah, woah, woah! What!? Did I really just hear that come out of Vio’s mouth!? I wish I had a rewind button! It’s okay though, apparently I wasn’t the only one to think that a rewind button was needed, Blue was also giving Vio a perturbed look to see if he had heard right. “I hope you are not hearing impaired as well.” Vio added with a smirk. He seemed to be irritating Blue even more since he refused to look up from his book.

I was just as confused as Blue at the moment, but he seemed to be even more speechless than I was which was saying something because Blue does have a pretty big mouth, bigger than mine even… Now that I think about that last sentence I can’t help but think it’s slightly dirty. Oh well, moving on.  
“Did you just say my mouth is going to get fucked?”

“What are you a mocking bird? I implied it yes, now run along and do your chores at home,” Vio waved his hand dismissively at Blue and all the standing blond could do was gape at how domineering Vio was being.

Blue looked like he was going to say something but he closed his mouth and continued onto the house. In the past year of being villain free in the land of Hyrule, Blue had calmed down to the point where he didn’t smash anyone’s skull in with a hammer anymore. I’m pretty sure Vio is the one to literally talk some sense into Blue to the point that Blue probably just stopped so Vio would shut his fat mouth. Though, if Red came near him in one of his moods, Red would come out running and bawling crocodile tears and brandishing a bruised shoulder or lump on his head to either Green or Vio. I mean, it’s not like Blue even punches Red hard! The kid could sit on a pea under twenty mattresses and bruise. Sometimes I think just looking at him can cause bruising.

Then that would just put Blue into a fouler mood since he hated it when Green or Vio bitched to him about Red being sensitive and caring, and how he shouldn’t hit the annoying blond. It would certainly explain the separation between this ‘family’. Vio, Green, and Red were pretty tightly knitted together, both assuming the older brother/father role to Red. The littlest of us was a basically an innocent little baby in their eyes. If you ask me, I doubt Red will ever grow up with them around. Though, I suppose being the social butterfly that he is- he does get his way around. It’s really annoying that he’s one of the richest people in town.

Yeah, you heard me. Red’s freaking rich! with the help of Vio and Green of course. He owns his own restaurant in town- it was his idea, and he bakes the desserts and Green does the actually meals while Vio takes care of things such as financing and advertising as well as recipe books. On his spare time, Vio spends his time reading or making his potions. They’re quite the franchise. Wait- I forgot to mention that they close the restaurant on Sundays so they can go places. That’s why we’re here in the desert, for Blue and Green to show off their manliness.

Blue on the other hand is like… a paid bodyguard. He does pretty much anything for money so he’s not considered a freeloader. He refused to work in the fruity, family environment the other Links made. Unfortunately, it didn’t get him more than a few hundred rupees a week whereas the other Links were making at least half a grand a day.

As for me, I’m a freeloader, but a special case. After all, I’m only a shadow so I don’t eat and can’t really help out around the house or anything like that. I can’t even talk to them. It gets pretty lonely and there’s some points where I think the Links forget about me. Vio acknowledges me sometimes though- But only when he’s pouring some weird ass potion on me. I like to think he misses me and he’s trying to get me my own body again, but I sure that’s just a passing dream. It keeps me hoping though and connected to this world. I am supposed to be dead after all.

I watched Blue walk away and something in me just tugged at my stupid heartstrings, even though I don’t think I have a heart anymore. I looked back up at Vio; he was still intent on looking at his book. It was lucky for me that he was leaned against a pillar because for the first time ever, I pulled away from him speed through the shadow towards the beaten blond before he could move out of it.

I was too late though. He has already stepped out of the shadow before I could get to him. “No! Stop!” I called, knowing he couldn’t hear me but mostly just to let my emotions out. The creepy thing was he did end up stopping and turning around (and stepping back into the shadow) to look at his surroundings. I quickly attached myself to his shadow as he continued on his way.

I had to admit, my imaginary heart was pounding. I thought I was going to be stuck forever in the pillars darkness. “Stupid imbecile! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Blue stopped again and looked around him again, scratching the back of his head in confusion but it didn’t last long, soon enough he was pulling out an energy bar and devouring it. I noted he was very neat with it. Much like Vio was with his food. I didn’t remember much before the mirror crashing down but I always thought Blue was a messy eater. Thinking back, I don’t know why I thought that because I can distinctly remembering him folding his dirty laundry before bed.

Whoevers reading this must think I’m retarded. Probably even a stalker. I find it pretty obscene as well. I do look the other way when someone’s changing or taking a shower so they have privacy… sometimes. Hey! Don’t judge me! I get bored! Green has a heart shaped scar on his butt! Don’t tell anyone, ‘kay?!

Blue kicked a stone in front of him almost half-heartedly but hard enough to knock me from my musings. It was times like this that I wish I could join them. He looked lonely and I sure as hell felt lonely.

“Maybe we can secretly keep each other company.”

The blond didn’t do anything this time and I guessed it was just a coincidence that he looked around the last two times I spoke.

It seemed so short, but it really was about six hours later that we were back at our house just outside the village. Blue fumbled for his key and inserted it into the keyhole, twisted, and opened the sturdy door. Once he was in he replaced it, locking it once more and sitting on the step inside. From there he pulled off his boots so he could place them ever so carefully under the step which was made into a shoe like cubby thing.

It was almost like he was going into some kind of routine I only got a glimpse of sometimes. He would take off his shoes, put them away, get up and go straight to the bathroom to clean off. Much like he was doing now. “You would think you would change things up a bit… Like maybe go to the bathroom and take your shoes off there, but no. Stupid boring OCD routines,” I muttered. Again, he gave no sign that he heard me. It felt good to talk though, get things off my chest. I haven’t had a conversation in what seemed like forever. “Don’t you have anything interesting you do? Like talk to yourself when no one is around?” I didn’t get an answer.

He started up the shower and stepped into its scorching heat after stripping himself of his dusty clothes. Why he was taking a hot steamy shower in the summer was beyond my small comprehension and I even told Blue he was stupid for doing that and be it coincidence or not, I got a bottle of shampoo dropped on my head.

Even though I was almost sure by now that he couldn’t hear my mindless ramblings, I continued to bitch and moan about every little thing he did, including how he combed his hair ten times to the left and five times to the right before shaking the neat wet strands to give him a shaggy look. “You look like a fucking wet dog, geez! Comb it again dumbass!” I didn’t notice at the time, but he did.

I was disappointed when he went straight to his bed after dressing in boxers. “Hey wait a minute! Aren’t you going to eat?” I asked him, it obviously wasn’t heard because soft, almost cute snores came from the muscular Link a few moments later. I sighed heavily and lay passively next to him, just staring up at the ceiling.

Life as a shadow was pretty uneventful for the most part and before my very eyes, and a week passed before I could even properly register it. I didn’t talk as much like I did the first day of being in his shadow, but I did watch him closely, sucking in his habits and rituals as well as his food patterns to fill my boredom. I noted that he was a better cook than Green, which I considered odd but couldn’t place why. There was also the fact that he cleaned up after everyone. He picked up trash off the street and threw it away into its proper place and even, to my surprise, helped anyone in town that needed it. It was mostly the elderly that couldn’t carry their own groceries home. He never accepted anything for his efforts though.

He always looked stony cold and unapproachable by appearance, but it seemed the town knew better. Even though Blue considered himself a bodyguard, he was more of a charity worker. It annoyed me about how wrong and judgmental I was about him.

I was seeing the world through his eyes and for some reason; it just felt so much more… beautiful. I saw him trying to improve it by doing the small things. You never really notice the small things until they’re thrust at your face or lost.

The only day Blue broke routines was on Fridays where he would sit at the bar and have a cold drink. If it was alcohol, I didn’t notice. Either that or Blue just held it fine. Either way, it was late when we… he was walking back out of town before the moon was high in the sky surrounded by a yellow and white sea of stars. It you think anything bad is going to happen, I’m sorry to disappoint you. I know, I would have assumed some person was getting robbed in a back alley, but I have to admit, that just doesn’t really happen in the castle town. It sounds weird but it just doesn’t.

No- what was odd was he just stopped at the center of the town and looked up at the blue moon. He didn’t speak at all, but something inside me tugged at my soul and I almost felt connected to him. Stupid I know. I looked up at the stars, breaking my gaze from his sharp face with even harder eyes. I must have been lucky because a falling star shot across the sky seconds later.

“Make a wish…” Blue said wistfully, watching the star fade. It was the first time he had said something out loud with no one around, but I didn’t think too much about it. I had my eyes tightly closed and thinking clearly about how I just wanted to be human again. “Maybe it’ll come true one day.”

I wish it would. I don’t want to be a shadow named Shadow forever…

Years went by slower than I would have hoped for but I got to know what made Blue tick. For the past two out of the four years that went by since I had forced myself into Blue’s shadow, we had been traveling the lands. We went everywhere and explored everything.

I think my favorite temple had to be the Water Temple and Blue’s too apparently. We spent nearly a month in there when we had cleansed it within a week. The mini boss, as I like to call it, was a shadow of existence like me. Blue and him spent hours fighting. Near the end when it looked like Blue was going to lose, I took my chance at yanking the shadow being’s feet out from under him. Blue had raised his sword high above his head and had prepared the killing blow, but as the blade came down, the tall dark being stopped it with his fingers and chuckled.

“You win. No need to kill me.” he had purred out, his facial features materializing into something more human than what they were. If Blue was as shocked as I was, he didn’t let on, his stony mask of indifference still firmly in place even though his body shook with exhaustion and heavy pants. “Though, I should kill you for cheating,” I could tell this guy was joking but it seemed like Blue wasn’t going to be taking any chances he tried to press through the fingers to kill the shadow.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He snarled lowly. “I didn’t fucking cheat you twat.”

“What? You think I’m clumsy enough to fall on my own, dick face? Name’s Dark by the way.” He snatched the sword clean out of Blue’s hands and threw it across the bright yet foggy room way out of reach. “I’m surprised your own shadow didn’t fight you. I’m supposed to be the Hero of Time’s shadow. Why are you here anyway?” he sat up and kicked Blue’s chest to make him cough and drop to his knees. It was crazy how this guy, Dark, acted so… well maybe he wasn’t acting at all. He wasn’t even out of breath. It looked like he gave Blue such a fight because he was bored. But I refused to think of it as that. I could already imagine how pissed Blue would be if he actually took a few minutes to notice.

“It’s none of your fucking business,” he grunted, wiping blood and sweat from his forehead and looking to see if he had any more weapons which already knew he didn’t.

“Man. Stubborn people like you piss me off.”

“I don’t care!”

“Whatever. Why didn’t your shadow come out and fight you?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to be an asshole like you and beat the shit out of me.” Well, he got half of it. I really don’t want to fight Blue for one thing, but the main reason why I hadn’t responded to the calls was because I was still weak. It had taken everything them me to just pull Dark’s feet out from under him.

“I think he’s a bloody coward,” Dark taunted, wriggling his black eyebrows.

“Don’t you ever insult my shadow! He’s nothing like you!” the words had stuck a cord in me, one that made me feel alive again. It was like warmth instead of the constant cold, flooded over me within moments. I just couldn’t believe he defended me, called me his. Just as soon as it had begun it had stopped and I sunk back into my depression. He was just defending his shadow. It didn’t mean he was defending me even if I was his shadow.

“You’re pretty defensive, aren’t you?” Dark’s hand lifted and he reached for Blue, making him glare challengingly. It wasn’t even a second later that pain- pain I didn’t know I could feel, rip through me. It felt like I was being ripped out of my skin. It was too much and I screamed in protest, knocking Blue into his senses and squarely punching Dark in the face. It didn’t affect him though, and he continued pulling until I heard Blue gasp from behind me.

“Hn. You got a mini shadow,” he chuckled and I looked up at him with hatred and lunged for him, using my claws to rip through his tunic and tear through black flesh. He merely laughed at me as blood ran down his now mutilated arm. “How cute, he can’t even hold his own form yet,” the more he taunted me, the more I wish I could annihilate him, but he was right. It was like I was melting back into Blue’s shadow just like the darkness I am. Dark wouldn’t have it though, holding me firmly by the air and keeping me half out of the shadows as I became weaker and weaker.

The room… Why was it so damned bright? I glued my eyes shut and weakly clawed at the older, darker being’s arms. “Let me go…” I rasped, feeling as if I was suffocating.

I could hear my heart thundering louder and louder in my ears, the noise becoming unbearable.

And then- nothing. Everything just stopped.

-

Right now we were currently in Clock Town. It’s a long story of how we got here but rather not get into that at the moment. Though, I will tell you that we cleansed the numerous temples around Hyrule. There’s like seven of them I think. You might have noticed I said we. Well I did. I helped as best I could. I took out the Wall Masters and shadow creatures and some Keece. Like I said, it’s the small stuff that seems to go a long way.

Either way, we’re running around everywhere and trying to cleanse all the temples in three days because the stupid Happy Mask Salesman from back in Hyrule got an evil mask stolen from him and we have to get it back in three days all while completing four temples that I know of. Lucky for us, I managed to steal a priceless artifact from the palace before we left on our journey. It was hard but I managed to slip it into Blue’s magical pouch bag thing that was able to hold anything and everything. Upon noticing this, he mumbled a “thank the heavens”.

It was pretty cool to watch everything unfold- Mask after mask, all different and holding some kind of soul to itself. I’m sure he noticed his shadow didn’t match to his other forms, like when he was a Zora, or Goron, or Deku Scrub, but I had long since given up on him noticing me. Instead I was content with just being able to be there to help and I was overwhelmed with the deep satisfaction I got when I helped a person. I was beginning to understand why he did it so much, it was rewarding, just not in the sense of physical gain.

We must have gone through the same three days about thirty times before completing everything the small town needed. In the end, we saved the town from being crushed by the moon and had a large collection of masks.

“You did a good job… You’re a hero like always Blue…” I said as the fireworks went off in the sky over Clock town for their annual festival.

“I’m not the only hero…” I heard him say back hoarsely, but I think it was just the wind. I watched the fireworks burst into intricate designs and thought my heart felt it wanted to the same thing.

I felt myself blinking madly at the statement and breaking my gaze to stare up at Blue in wonder. Had he always been able to hear me, I wonder….

Maybe one day, I’ll be able to know.


End file.
